


Three witches

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: У миссис Хадсон много хозяев.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Library of Adventures. Беты Jack Stapleton и olya11.

Стены камеры Элеанор покрыты знаками, которые видны только ей. Она чертит их подручными предметами (а иногда собственной кровью) на кирпиче, и если бы тюремщик был чуть повнимательнее, то мог бы даже что-то заметить. Но люди видят то, что хотят видеть, что ожидают найти, во что им легко поверить, — и не придают значения всему остальному. Элеанор мрачно усмехается (люди так слепы, что это по-настоящему забавно) и после допроса пишет очередную порцию знаков на стене. Лондон большой, а Англия еще больше, но её сила, какой бы призрачной она ни была, все еще с ней. Эта сила помогла ей избавиться от Тича в свое время и оставаться Королевой воров (титул, который дали ей уже после того, как она потеряла власть) дольше, чем Элеанор могла бы надеяться без неё, и Англия, какой бы далекой от Нассау ни была, не может её полностью отобрать. Мистер Скотт гордился бы ею, думает Элеанор.

***

Макс знает многое об окружающем мире. Одному её научила работа, другому — люди (надо только внимательно смотреть на них), третьему — миссис Маплтон, старая лиса с кучей секретов в закромах. И были еще, конечно, другие рабы с плантаций её отца — такое давнее её прошлое, что иногда и ей самой кажется, будто его не было. Они многое рассказали ей, но сами не обладали достаточной силой, чтобы использовать знания и освободиться. С годами Макс поняла, что сила есть у неё.  
Когда дует северо-восточный ветер (он несет вести из Лондона, оттуда, где сейчас Элеанор), Макс ощущает знакомый зуд в пальцах и выходит на балкон. Ветер нашептывает ей разное, а она стоит и слушает, чуть откинув голову. Отсюда виден форт, где хранится золото с «Урки де Лимы», которое с каждым днем становится все большей проблемой. Ей надо разобраться с испанскими сокровищами раньше, чем здесь все изменится, а перемены грядут — это нашептал ей ветер с приветом от Элеанор.

***

Миссис Хадсон умеет быть незаметной, как подобает хорошей горничной, замечать детали, как должен уметь хороший шпион, и менять события в ту сторону, которая ей требуется, — за это её, безусловно, назвали бы ведьмой, но подобное определение слишком все упрощает. Быть недооцененной — великий дар.  
Она незамеченной выходит из губернаторского дома (когда-то это был дом мисс Гатри, и, похоже, скоро она снова станет хозяйкой в нем), проходит по улицам Нассау, то и дело ловя на себе взгляды бывших пиратов, но они не беспокоят её. Для большинства местных она лишь английская горничная, эти люди не способны увидеть что-то еще. Хуан Антонио Грандал заждался, и она сообщает ему очередную порцию обманчиво ценной информации. Он кивает и выдает ей новые инструкции (в них больше важных сведений, чем в её словах, и это часть игры, то, что оправдывает риск). Они молча расходятся в разные стороны (сначала она, потом он), но прогулка миссис Хадсон еще не закончена.  
Макс ждет её у себя, на ней расшитый стеклярусом халат. Она прихлебывает из бокала вино.  
— Новости от мисс Гатри? — Макс говорит кратко, и миссис Хадсон ей столь же кратко, строго по делу, отвечает. Ей надо успеть вернуться до того, как её отсутствие вызовет вопросы.  
Выслушав, Макс кивает.  
— Хорошо. Испанцы? — рука Макс чуть вздрагивает, когда она наливает себе еще вина.  
Миссис Хадсон пересказывает ей диалог с Грандалом, слово в слово. Макс плотнее сжимает губы, но это единственное, что выдает, насколько её волнует предмет разговора.  
Миссис Хадсон отлично известно — Макс вложила много труда в то, чтобы это место стало её настоящим домом. Как и мисс Гатри. Дом миссис Хадсон в Лондоне, но её мать была Гатри из Бостона до того, как отдала свое сердце боцману торгового судна. Она носила дорогие наряды, ходила на балы и имела прислугу — по слухам, та женщина была родом из Салема. Теперь никто в Бостоне и не вспоминает об Элизабет Гатри и её дочери Амелии, их вычеркнули из семейного древа, но быть никем — тоже дар, который стоит денег. Мисс Гатри (кузина Элеанор, быть может, следовало бы говорить) и Макс хорошо заплатили ей.  
— Хорошо, — Макс кивает. — Если будет что-то важное...  
— Я сообщу.  
Жестом Макс отпускает её. Миссис Хадсон кивает и уходит. Ей еще надо успеть доложиться губернатору, прежде чем мисс Гатри понадобятся её услуги. Иногда миссис Хадсон спрашивает себя, правильно ли поступила там, в Лондоне, когда назвала ему все имена. Иногда — думает, что у неё слишком много хозяев, которые платят ей. Но она одинокая женщина, ей надо растить детей, и не этим господам с их сложными играми её осуждать. 


End file.
